Ino's Slumber Party
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: When Tenten gets invited to one of Ino's slumber parties all hell brakes loose. Leeten. "You have to call him right now and tell Lee you love him!" Sakura said getting out her phone and thinking about a future were the green beast wasn't always embarrassing her.
1. Slumber Party

**Ino's Slumber Party**

**When Tenten gets invited to one of Ino's slumber parties all hells braking loose. **

**;) I dont own Naruto or the characters, Purely fan-made.**

**Enjoy!**

"Please come Tenten." Ino pleaded handing Tenten a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Why..?" Tenten said raising an eyebrow.

"Well your are a girl and its a slumber party for girls!" Ino said smiling like an idiot. Tenten thought about the horrors of having a GIRLS slumber party..makeup, doing each others hair, talking about guys...sounded like hell to her.

"I would but ..I have training with Neji later." Tenten said lying through her teeth. Ino crossed her arms and look at her.

"Really?..If your gonna lie you have to better then that! I talked with Hinata and asked her to come to my party but she said she couldn't because her father was making her spare with Neji."

_Damn.. _"..Fine. I guess I'll go.." Tenten said being caught in her lie. Ino smiled and hugged her.

"Good! Now be at my house in an hour!" Ino said putting the paper with her address on it, in Tenten's hand. Tenten sighed as Ino rushed away._ ..This is gonna suck.._Tenten thought.

So an hour later there Tenten was standing in front of Ino's front door with a backpack, her clothes tucked neatly away inside. Tenten let out a sigh and knocked on her door. Ino nearly ripped open the door as soon as her hand touched the wooden door.

"Hey Tenten!" Ino said giggling and pulling Tenten inside. Ino continued to pull Tenten into her room and Tenten looked around the only person there was Sakura. Also, Ino's room was very frilly with flower patterns littered on her wall and her bed having a purple bed sheet. Tenten mentally sighed again._ ...This really is gonna be lame..._

"Hey Tenten." Sakura said smiling with pops and chips surrounding Sakura on the bed.

"..Uh hey." Tenten replied dryly and there was an awkward silence in the air.

"...So what's the first thing were gonna do?" Tenten asked putting her back pack on the ground wanting this night to be over.

"Glad you asked." Ino said cheerfully.

"I was thinking about make-up BUT I have a confession to make to you girls." Ino said being way to dramatic. Tenten just sat down next to Sakura who was cross legged on Ino's purple bed sheets.

"What?" Sakura asked stuffing more chips in her mouth. Ino sat down and took a deep breath.

"I have a crush on a new guy.." Ino said blushing. Sakura got all excited and Tenten just sat with a bored expression.

"Oh my gosh! Who?" Sakura said leaning in close trying to pry the answer from Ino.

"Well he's not the hottest guy in Konaha but...he's very kind and warmhearted.." Ino said blushing like crazy.

"Well who is it?" Sakura said getting impatient.

"Uhmm..Choji.." Ino confessed.

"..Huh?" Sakura said completely blown a way. Tenten honestly didn't care although she was kinda shocked she always thought Ino was to coincided to like a husky guy like Choji.

"Ya I know it's crazy..but he has his moments.." She then looked up shaking away her blush.

"So what about you Tenten? Like anyone?" Ino asked dragging her into the conversation.

"No." Tenten said being a little to cold.

"What about Neji?" Ino said a smirk playing on her face like she knew everything.

"Ohhh ya he's hot." Sakura said. "But you gotta watch it he's kinda cold."

"I don't like Neji." Tenten said smiling at the thought of dating a guy like him.

"You just have to be open to it." Ino declared waving her hand.

"Pff right.." Tenten said looking at the chips and snatching a few for herself.

"Me and Neji are to close as friends to be in a relationship. You know what I mean?"

"Ya." Ino replied.

"... Well ..What about Lee?" Sakura suggested and Tenten just shrugged.

"Well...It's not like I'd say no if he asked me." Tenten said eating a chip and grabbing a root beer by Sakura.

"Really!?" Ino said smiling as Sakura started pounding the air.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered.

"...uh why are you happy?" Tenten asked kinda confused and unscrewing the root beer cap.

"Well duh! If you dated Lee then he wouldn't be chasing Sakura anymore." Ino informed Tenten.

"You have to call him right now and tell Lee you love him!" Sakura said getting out her phone and thinking about a future were the green beast wasn't always embarrassing her.

"Hold on. I never said I loved Lee or even had a crush on him. I'm just saying if he asked me out I would say yes." Tenten said cursing her self.

"Same difference!" Ino said out giggling. Tenten just shoved the pop into her mouth before she said anything more.

"Here's his number!" Sakura said with a smile and looked up at Tenten.

" Ready to get your prince charming?" Sakura said with a giggle and Ino laughed along.

"Im not doing anything." Tenten said drinking her Root Beer.

"Mhhhm you are! Because if you don't were gonna kick your butt!" Ino said giving a weak threat and Tenten just rolled her eyes.

Sakura pressed the call button and put it on speaker. _Ring..Ring.. _As Sakura's little pink phone started to ring Tenten actually felt butterflys in her stomach but she just dismissed it.

"Hai! This is Rock lee speaking!" Lee yelled across the phone.

"Hey Lee this is Sakura."

"Sakura-chan! What are you calling for?!" Lee said excitement obvious in his voice.

"Well one of my friends has a mad crush on you and wants to tell you." Sakura said shoving the phone to Tenten who refused to touch the phone like it was poisonous.

"Huh..? What are you talking about Sakura-chan?" Lee said across the phone. Sakura started laughing as Tenten backed away so far that she fell of the bed and Ino grabbed the phone giggling.

"Hey Lee do you think you can come to my house?" Ino said. Tenten looked up at her with eyes wide.

"..Ino?...why do you want me to come over?" Lee asked so confused.

"Just come over!" Ino said trying to hold back her laughter.

"But-"

"Please Lee..Were waiting." Sakura said seductively.

"Yosh I'll be there in a minute!" Lee said and hanged up the phone. Ino dropped sakura's phone back on the bed and both of them started laughing uncontrollably.

"You guys are total asses.." Tenten said playfully glaring at them as she got of the floor and sat back on the bed. Tenten was actually having some fun at this sleep over..

**Hope you liked it **

**will be a chapter 2 **

**Review, fav, or whatever. :)**


	2. I thought this was a GIRLS slumber party

**I thought this was a GIRLS slumber party!**

**Chapter 2**

**I dont own Naruto. This is purley fan-made.**

**Enjoy!**

Lee showed up at the front door in a matter of minutes in his usual gouty green jumpsuit. He had a smile from ear to ear as Ino lead him into her bedroom were the other girls were waiting.

"Oh hey Tenten-san!" Lee said happily as Ino sat back on the bed and motioned for him to sit. As he sat Tenten stuck her tongue at Sakura when Lee was not looking. Lee looked up with a nervous smile at Sakura and it made Tenten want to slap him for being so vulnerable against her.

"So..What did you call me over for Sakura-Chan?" He asked a blush creeping on his well toned face.

"Oh well-" Sakura said but was interrupted when Tenten put a hand on her mouth.

"Want a pop, Lee?" Tenten asked as Ino lightly giggled.

"Uh..Sure Tenten-san." Lee said being way to formal for the occasion but thats just how he was. Tenten grabbed a bottle and gave it to Lee.

"Here you go." Tenten said as Sakura removed Tenten's hand from her mouth.

"Thank you!" He said taking the bottle and popping off the top with a smile. Ino then moved closer to Lee and rested her head on his shoulder. Lee just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sooo Lee remember how we said that someone loved you?"

"Yes." He said completely dense.

"Well want to know who it is?" Ino said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes as Tenten's eyebrow twitched.

"I already know!" Lee said giving a flashy smile and they just looked up at Lee. _Usually Lee was so dense did he really know...?_

"Its Sakura-chan of course!" He said giving a thumbs up and Ino's sweat dropped as she slid away from Lee and Tenten just laughed. _Guess not.. _Sakura looked at Lee annoyed.

"Its not me you idiot!" She hollered only making Tenten laugh harder. Lee looked completely puzzled.

"Huh? ..Then who else could it be?" Lee said feeling lost.

"Well give you a hint." Ino said with a smile.

"This person has been on your team for years, has brown hair, and is very skilled." Ino said her smile widening as they just waited for his reaction. But Lee just looked at the bed sheets in deep thought repeating what Ino had said.

"..Is it Neji?" Lee said looking up for some validation. Ino busted out laughing and Sakura put her head down. Tenten just twitched her eye completely annoyed that he would think Neji would love him first before Tenten.

"Hahaha..No no...No it's not Neji." Ino said in between gasps.

"But you said they had brown hair and were my teamate. And it can't be Tenten." He stated looking at them and everyone got quite.

"Why can't it be Tenten?" Ino asked confused.

"Because although see is a beautiful flower. Unlike Sakura, I see her as a sister and a friend." Lee said and the words struck Tenten like bricks. She looked down feeling something she hadn't thought she would feel, Hurt and disappointed. Sure she figured he'd reget her because of Sakura but who knew it would hurt this much.

Ino sensed Tenten's sadness and everyone was just quite. Lee being the dense person he was asked again.

"So who is it that likes me?"

"Lee you idiot!" Sakura said getting up about ready to punch him but Ino stopped her before she could hit Lee. Ino motioned for Sakura to comfort Tenten who had said nothing and was still looking at the purple bed sheets. Sakura went over to Tenten's side.

"Lee..I think it's best if you leave." Ino said giving a weak smile. Lee just looked confused.

"Uh..ok.." Lee said giving Ino his pop and about ready to leave.

"..Wait." Tenten said and got up from the bed. Lee turned around to see Tenten in front of him, She looked pissed.

She grabbed his jacket and brought his face only inches from her.

"Tell me why I'm not good enough as Sakura!" Tenten said giving a horrible glare.

"Huh..?"

"Tell me why you have to date Sakura!" Tenten said getting more mad.

"..Because I love her.." He said hesitant to answer at first.

"Well I love you. What are you gonna do about that?!"

"Your not making any sense, Tenten. Are you feeling..alright?.."

"I'm feeling perfectly fucking fine!" Tenten said her knuckles turning white from grabbing Lee's jacket to hard.

"..."

"You didn't answer my question! I love you What are you gonna do about it?"

"I..uh.."

Tenten smiled and stood on her tippy toes giving Lee a quick kiss on the mouth. Lee backed away.

"What are you doing?!" Lee shouted completely frozen with confusion and fear.

"..Listen Lee. I may not be Sakura but will you give me a chance and be my boyfriend."

"..uh." Lee stuttered a blush returning to his face. "I suppose I could Tenten-sa-...chan."

Tenten smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She hugged him and Lee hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh look at the cute new couple!" Sakura shouted smiling and Lee gave a weak smile.

"I got to call everyone and tell them! Come on sakura!" Ino said flashing out her phone and dialing a number.

In the back ground Tenten could here Ino gossiping as she stayed there pressed against her new boyfriends chest.

_I think I like slumber parties..._

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT ^^ It gives me inspiration to write more**


End file.
